


I Wanna Bob For Your Apples

by CasButt_SassButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasButt_SassButt/pseuds/CasButt_SassButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has given up the trials. Cas found them in the hospital two days after the Fall and willingly gives the last of his lingering grace to get Sam out of the danger zone. Now, all home and settled in the Bunker, Cas has adjusted well to being human. Sam is still poorly, but wants to give something back to the two people he loves most in the world. And Halloween is a-coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Bob For Your Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Cas doesn't have any pop culture knowledge because nuts to that. Screw you Metatron. He is far cuter as a clueless sweetie when it comes to movies. And also no Gadreel. Am a total sap, so this could get mega-sappy, just a heads up darlings!

Sam couldn't quite remember when he had first noticed the change in Dean and Cas, but once seen, it could not be unseen: lingering glances, barely-there flirting, random acts of kindness and thoughtfulness, the whole 9. At first he thought it was his sick-addled brain playing tricks on him. He just wanted his brother to be happy, and despite his concern about Sam, Dean looked happy whenever Cas was around being his usual clueless self.

Since giving up the demon trials, he had been getting better very very slowly. At least they had the bunker to hole up in. It did mean he was useless for hunts for a time, but he could still research the hell out of a case for Dean or Garth during his bouts of energy that were thankfully becoming more frequent. He knew it would take another few weeks, but he could feel himself becoming whole again.

Knowing that he could never fully thank Dean or Cas for the love and care they have given him during the weeks of recuperation, he decided to throw them a Halloween costume party. A brief conversation with Cas led to the discovery that aside from costumes, he had no clue at all about a traditional Halloween, the games, the movies, the fun. This was all about to change. And if some matchmaking occurred as the evening progressed, who was Sam to get in its way? (He had his own TV in his room with a good store of food laid in to keep himself out of the picture for a little while) Sam giggled evilly to himself, oh this was gonna be good!

For starters, he made a list of all the classic games he had played at Halloween as a kid. Dean had always done his best to make sure they had fun, played games and went trick-or-treating at Halloween, no matter what hell riddled motel they happened to be holed up in. He suspected they were also happy times for Dean, seeing the joy he had brought to Sam. Smiling at the memories, Sam mentally moved on to costumes. Dean hadn't been able to get very far with Cas' pop culture education of classic movies. There wasn't much he had seen and besides that, he wasn't quite sure what floated Cas' boat, aside from Dean obviously. Then Sam remembered that Cas had been quite fond of the Indiana Jones movies. A thought stirred of whips and sex play (and hadn't Cas tried to hide a boner once while watching…?) before he quickly smothered it. He did not need to think about the aftermath, those boys could get there on their own, thank you very much. He wasn't even sure how much Cas knew about sex, but that part was also not his problem. Ok, Dean in an Indiana Jones costume it was. He would be going as James Bond himself out of pure laziness. He still had a tux and didn't see the need to splash out on anything new. Especially as it was just going to be the three of them and he was going to be ignored anyway with any luck.

What to dress Cas in for Dean? There were a few ideas, but the selection was easy. Cas would be dressed up like a cowboy, all blankets and hats Clint Eastwood style. Sam grew up with a teenage Dean, Dean liked cowboys, period. Hell, he remembered how excited he was when Cas sent them back to the 1800s. With a small sigh, he clenched his eyes and dropped his head for a moment. Dean could get very excited, he hoped they would keep it down.

The days leading up to Halloween had Sam making trips to the nearby town to slowly gather what he needed. He was trying to keep this as much of a surprise as possible. The bunker had lots of rooms they never used so he hid everything in one of those. On Halloween itself, he sent Dean and Cas on a supply run, claiming he needed certain items that couldn't be found in nearby Lebanon. Dean grudgingly agreed to drive to the next town over. Cas automatically volunteered to go with him, as Sam knew he would.

"Unless, are you sure you're going to be okay on your own Sam?" Cas inquired with narrowed eyes and a trademarked head tilt. These were the times that Sam missed the trench coat. He noticed Dean smiling fondly at Cas before coming back to himself, cleared his throat and gruffly asked, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"I'll be fine, I'm going to bed. I just could really use some of those meds, so you would actually be helping me a lot. Am so tired today, I don't think I can go myself."

"Ok, sleep well Sammy. Come on Cas."

As the Impala rumbled out of the garage, Sam clapped his hands together with glee. Let the games begin!

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Dean was in a light mood, one of the best moods he had been in in quite a while. And why the hell not? Today had been a good day spent with his best friend, Sam was on the mend, the angels were behaving themselves and best of all, he could simply enjoy his time with Cas, alone together. He had earned a little break. 

With today being Halloween, all of the shops were decorated accordingly. It had been enormous fun to wander with Cas, enjoy the decorations, poke around the little fall market in the town where the pumpkin pie had been delicious. Children had already begun to trick-or-treat in fancy costumes as they were about to leave town. Yikes, a black plastic bag or cut up bed sheet were his only costumes back in the day. Times had indeed changed. Cas hadn't recognized some of the characters. As many Iron Men and Elsas as witches and ghosts, he had to hurry with catching Cas up on the classic movies. Maybe they could watch some classic horror tonight, for the day that was in it. Freddy maybe, see how it went.

Sensing it was time to head back, the bags were gathered and they stepped out of the coffee shop. The night was falling with a definite wintery nip in the air, their breaths steamed before them. Cas shuddered in his coat. It was new and warmer than his trench coat, but it still wasn't enough when he only had a t-shirt underneath. He paused, set down the bags with a huff while he rubbed his hands together and blew hot air between them. Dean did his best to hide his shy smile as he took out a small bag and held it towards Cas with a loud clearing of his throat. 

"Got you something Cas." It came out in a hushed mumble.

Cas looked at the bag before meeting his eyes. His smile was wide, so wide his eyes got those little crinkles at the side that Dean loved so much. Damn he could get lost in those eyes, still so so blue despite his new found humanity. How could they be so blue? If they looked this good now with his beautiful smile, how would they look in the throngs of ecstasy.... Huh? Cas had said something and Dean had actually jumped as he came back to reality. Cas was still looking at him like he was the only person in the world. 

"Can I see what it is?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, here you go." 

Cas took the bag reverently and peeped inside. When his face lit up as he gave a delighted "Awh!", Dean knew he had done good. Cas drew out a pair of fine leather gloves and a warm blue scarf, and just stared at them. 

Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought the blue would bring out your eyes..."

Why had he said that?? Cas hasn't said anything, why hasn't he said anything. He hates them, doesn't he? Maybe he hasn't done good after all. 

Cas moved like an animal and smashed into Dean with a bear hug that rivaled one of Sam's. Dean nearly landed on his ass, but managed to right himself at the last second, arms gripped around Cas, who clutched him like it was the last time they would ever see each other. It freaked Dean out a little bit, but it didn't stop him from enjoying it. Aside from the odd brotherly hug before, they have never touched like this, bodies flush against each other and lingering, Dean reveled in it. Cas pulled back and was almost in tears. Dean noticed and, without thinking, grabbed Cas' face in his hands and looked into his eyes closely. "Hey, hey, are you okay?"

"Yes Dean, it's just this gift was so thoughtful. I have never received a present before. I still find emotions a little tricky. I'm sorry." Cas cast his eyes downwards almost in shame. 

"Look at me Cas. You're new to this human thing. You never had to think about temperature changes before. Don't worry about it. I just thought you could use these is all." He looked from eye to eye to make sure his Angel was all right.

Cas smiled again, and looked a little happier. "No Dean, they mean the world to me, thank you. Can I put them on?"

Dean leaned back, laughed, and regretfully let his face go. "Sure thing Cas". 

The brief moments they lingered have caused Cas' face to whiten further in the cold. His eyes were electric. Once the scarf was snuggly wrapped around him, Dean could only stare. He had indeed chosen the right shade of blue. Cas looked amazing. Dean was getting all hot and bothered. Surely a scarf couldn't be the entire cause for that. Cas always looked amazing. He could admit that much to himself, he did have eyes after all. Cas practically purred as he pulled on his gloves. 

"So warm.....so soft...They fit perfectly!" He waved his hands in front of Dean to show him.

"Only the best for you Cas." Dean smiled as he picked up the bags. Cas all but skipped back to the Impala, much to Dean's amusement.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Sam had been decorating the library all afternoon. He didn't forget the back corner that contained the TV, couch and his recliner. Dean and Cas normally sat together on the couch, another subtle sign he had kicked himself for not picking up on sooner, but it was here that he hoped the magic would happen, so it got extra decorated. 

As he stood and looked around at his work, he switched off the lights. There were carved pumpkins lighting all over the Bunker, about 15 in all. Once he had exhausted all of the traditional Halloween faces and symbols for his carving, he cut some sigils, pentagrams and Enochian letters, just for fun. There were ghost and pumpkin headed lights snaked around the doors, up the pillars and trailing in long streams from wall to wall. A basin full of apples was prepped and ready. He had baked Halloween shaped cookies of various types and made candy apples which were lovingly arranged on the table. The Bunker smelled like diabetes, but he was sure Dean would like them. Always a child at heart. The collection of classic horror DVDs in residence waited next to the DVD player. He had acquired a lot of beer, whiskey and purple nurples, also carefully arranged on the already heaving table. Someone would sure as hell need it, depending on how the night went. And for Sam's finishing touch, he had laid the costumes out on their respective beds.

He was giddy with excitement. It was getting dark and those idiots should be back any time now. He set up his i-pod while he was waiting, playing the cheesiest Halloween playlist he had been able to find. Monster Mash was starting when he heard the familiar rumble in the garage. This was gonna be sweet!

He headed out to meet them, stopped at the top of the stairs to cast one more critical eye over the Bunker before he closed the door after himself, put his hands into his hoodie pocket and assumed a sickly air and expression to keep up his charade for another little bit. Dean and Cas were just getting out of the car as he arrived, laughing together at something Dean had said. Damn they looked so happy, this had better work! Cas reached in to get the bags, not noticing that Dean continued to look at him longingly. Sam loudly cleared his throat near Dean, causing him to leap out of his skin. 

"Dammit Sammy! Do I have to put a freaking bell on you or something?? Why are you up?"

Sam rocked an impressive bitch face, shook his head and turned to Cas. He was sporting a new scarf and gloves. "Do some shopping of your own Cas? That scarf suits you."

Cas smiled, blushed and explained that they were a thoughtful gift from Dean. Sam raised his eyebrows as Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck before taking the bags from Cas and gruffly headed for the door. Sam saw the shy smile Cas gave out of the corner of his eye before Sam turned to meet his eyes. They both shrugged and Sam motioned Cas to follow Dean, while Sam hung back.

"Can someone get this damn door?" 

Cas rolled his eyes and obliged, walking in first. A string of curses erupted from Dean as he walked through and straight into Cas' back.

"What the hell-?"

"Dean....!" Cas squeaked and turned back to look at him with such joy in his blue eyes that it took his breath away. He was forced to drop his cargo when Cas grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. Human or not, that dude was still very strong. Sam leaned against the railing watching them. The place did look quite nice by candlelight. Even the low glow from the electric lights helped to create a lovely atmosphere. Cas ran around, looked at each pumpkin, delighted at the light strings, marveled at the spread of food. His face was flushed and his eyes twinkled. Dean looked around with a goofy face. 

"You did all this?" He questioned Sam as he descended the stairs with the bags. 

Dean moved to help as Cas ran up. "I did. I wanted to thank you guys for being so great since the trials. Cas, you gave up the last of your grace for me. I can never repay that. Dean, you've looked out for me forever. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys, even though this is only a small gesture. But seeing as how this is Cas' first real Halloween, and we didn't get to celebrate properly every year growing up, I thought I'd pull out all the stops. You don't get to ask me about the preparation, and I'm fine. I was just trying to get rid of you guys for a while today. And you don't get to say you're not playing. Now, do you like it?"

Dean's eyes were wide as he snapped out of it. A night of fun and games with his brother and Angel, he could get down with that. There was nowhere else he would rather be. Cas nodded eagerly, his head spun around, wondered what to do first. 

"This is a Halloween party. Costumes are mandatory. Yours are laid out on your beds. You will both like each others, I promise. Go on, go change, we meet in the library in 10."

Cas ran off with such force that as he looked after him, Dean suspected he may still have his wings. He turned and saw that Sam was also gone. 

"I'll just put all this crap away then. Really, I don't need any help. Thanks!"

Sam ignored him as he went to his room to change. He even had a wig for his costume. James Bond would be lucky to have his flowing locks, so the wig gave him short hair. He looked ridiculous in it, but as he surmised earlier, hopefully no one will be looking at him anyway. He prepared quickly, and went to wait in the library for the two boys. 

Cas slided into his room and warily eyed the costume that was carefully laid out across his bed. He picked it up and thought it looked like the clothes Dean had worn when Cas had sent him back after the Phoenix. He was not looking forward to wearing a blanket for the evening, but Sam had said that Dean would like it, and Sam looked so much better than he had in weeks that he was willing to do anything to keep him so happy. He hurriedly began to dress.

Meanwhile, Dean entered his room to find his own costume. Indiana Jones, complete with hat, satchel and whip. Dean giggled to himself. Trust Sam to find such a good quality costume, the nerd. Not that Dean was averse to Indy, he had had quite a crush on Ford when he was younger, leading to many happy endings, wink wink. Knowing his brother as well as he did, Dean was just thankful that it wasn't a dress! Or a female slutty whatever. Since Sam had made a point of saying he would like Cas', he couldn't stop thinking about what Cas would be wearing….. He just hoped Sam wouldn't be cruel and have him in a dress either! Dean dressed with gusto, he couldn't wait to see.

When ready, Dean gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, tipping his hat to himself and making a pose with the whip. Damn, he should watch those movies again, Indy was smoking. He came out of his room to find Cas' door closed and headed for the library instead, cracking his whip for fun as he went. 

"Sam?!"

"In here with Cas, Dean."

"Okay cool, gotta make my entrance, are you ready??"

He could hear the sigh, smiled and took that as his cue to leap into the room, badly singing the Indiana Jones tune at the top of his voice. 

Nobody cared but Dean kept singing anyway. Cas had his back turned, arms outstretched with Sam making small adjustments to the costume. On hearing Dean, Cas turned around. Dean both stopped breathing and singing, his voice petered off in a gurgling squeak. Cas looked DAMN good in an Eastwood get up. Although Cas had been clean shaven, Sam had applied a bit of dark make up around his face to give the illusion of face scruff. Dean barely registered Cas' eyes widening as they both took in the full views on offer, oblivious to anything else. Thank god for that blessed satchel as Dean had an instant boner. Cas was having similar difficulty himself. Dean looked very very well as Indiana Jones. He even had a whip! At least the loose blanket was helping with his own erection. Neither noticed that Sam had to turn around to keep his shit eating grin to himself.


End file.
